Talk:Tau Cannon
gauss gun I read somewhere that it could actually be both a gauss gun and a tsu cannon. Does anybody know where? It says in the article that you can kill a gunship with enough charged shots in HL2, how much does this take I've never tried it?--Eateroftheflame 12:41, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Has anyone ever noticed that the tau now shoots pink in hl deathmatch? RPGs shoot with pinkish-red trails, too. Man, why do I keep forgetting 2 sign stuff???(my comment is above) Astrotrap 20:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC)AstrotrapAstrotrap 20:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I remember reading XVL1456 Gauss Cannon on it's side while playing high definition version, how is that? 22:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Depleted uranium This article says it's powered by depleted uranium. I think this is a remnant of someone who thought it was a gauss gun, it just doesn't make any sense for you to use that to power a nuclear reactor. Is that even possible? --Fireman V2 01:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Technically, yes. It says "mixture of isotopes containing less than 0.7% U-235". However, there's nothing said about the U-238 content - and that isotope can undergo neutron capture to decay into plutonium-239 which is weapons-grade fission fuel. In fact, breeder reactors do just that: use U-238 to manufacture Pu-239 for use in nuclear weapons.--Amitakartok 16:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Guys, It's half-life. It's a si-fi game, and furthermore doesn't contain normal logic. It really doesn't matter if it uses Uranium 239 to power itself. For as far as the average player cares, it shoots lasers. Nuff' Said there. -- 02:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Tau Particles It's said in the article that particle beam damages a target with its negative charge. As far as I know, electric charge itself has nothing to do with damage. Therefore, it would be more correct to assume that tau particle beam damages only with its high kinetic energy (kind of "cosmic ray gun"). Also, heavy particles are highly ionising and have a devastating effect on living organisms, causing severe radiation poisoning and inflicting buckshot-like effect on cells. They're also effective in disabling electronics, because charged particles travelling in semiconductor disturb charge distributon, aside from making holes everywhere :-) Mikerakhabit 19:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :According to Wikipedia, Tau particles have MUCH higher penetration power than electrons but their rapid decay results in their penetration power appearing only at ultra high energies in the PeV range.--Amitakartok 00:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) As I said in my last post, about 30 seconds ago, it's a si-fi game, all the normal player knows is it shoots lasers. -- 02:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :And THIS is a wiki. Accurately presented flavor text that doesn't conflict with canon nor is far-fetched fanon is fully accepted here.--amitakartok 15:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect Category? This weapon is under the "Cut" category, and I think that's incorrect, due to the fact this was in the retail version of the game. -- 02:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC)